Cooking with Bill Cipher! Bill's handy book of handy recipes.
Bill's Mini Lava cake recipe First we start by stiring in some beat up eggs and egg yolks until it's incorporated. Then we Stir in the powdered sugar and flour. Spoon in some prepared muffin tin so batter is 3/4 of the way up. Bake for 4-7 minutes or until the edges are cooked and the centers are soft and goey. Test this by sticking in a tooth pick to see if the chocolate is melted in the center. The entire recipe shouldn't take long, BUT, there is an advanced version. Let's get started! But first we need to preheat our oven! Preheat the oven to 425 degrees fahrenheit. Then spray 4 custard cups with baking spray and put them on your baking sheet. We'll need: 1 stick of butter. 2 ounces of bittersweet chocolate, but you can do any kind as long as it's not white chocolate. 2 ounces of Semisweet chocolate. 1 1/4 cups of powdered sugar. Oh god, I'm getting hungry just thinking about it! Well, the sooner I tell you what else we need, the sooner we get those beautiful lava cakes! Next we need 2 whole eggs. 3 egg yolks. 1 teaspoon of that oh so sweet champion, vanilla. Then we need a 1/2 cup of all purpose flour. And since we're gettin' fancy, some vanilla ice cream for servin' it up! While you're getting those, microwave the chocolate and butter in the microwave on a high setting, make sure to put them in a big bowl too before you put them in the microwave. Then we get 3 market fresh souls and mash em' up! Just kidding! I'm saving them for later. So microwave the chocolate and butter for about a minute, if the butter isn't melted, your microwave sucks so we'll have to put the butter in for another minute. Then whisk the butter around until the chocolate is also melted. Get that bag of fluffy white sugary pancake topping, powdered sugar of course. And whisk it in with the chocolate and the butter until it's as blended as a smoothie. Whisk in the eggs and egg yolks and make sure those little chicks are nowhere to be seen in the mixture. Then we add the Vanilla, and stir in the flour until it's good enough for the president to lick the spoon! I'd love to lick the spoon but I'm just telling you how to make this little beauty! Put the mixture into each of the custard cups until half full since they'll go poof in the oven later! Bake those little suckers until the sides are firm and the center is soft like a gooey and chocolatey pillow! Which should be about 13 minutes in the oven. Let them stand for 1 minute, I don't know how cakes stand but still, just do it! Turn the custard cups upside down and put them on a their own individual plate, if they don't come out on their own, use a toothpick to loosen em' around the sides! Then get some ice cream and slab that fatty frozen milk on the side of your plates and BOOM! Instant fancy dinner party! Your creation should look like this! That's all for today folks! This is your writer, Bill Cipher, and I'm going home now! Recipe originally done by Ree Drummond at http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/chocolate-lava-cakes.html